


LOVE is LOVE is LOVE is LOVE

by SmokedShark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: Thor在战场中央醒来，来到他阔别已久的人间。在那儿他爱凡人，也像凡人一样爱。





	LOVE is LOVE is LOVE is LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：半AU/有微量幻红/妄想妇联4剧情/一丢丢女体基/HEHEHE
> 
> 灵感来源基本是妇联3预告片。
> 
> 大家新年快乐！

1.

Thor在虚无的满足感中醒来。

他躺在舒适的黑暗里，眼皮擅自阖着不肯张开。梦的余音散尽了，意识从漆黑的沼泽里下沉，身下的弹簧床垫轻轻接住他，像一片柔软的云。

电视里的新闻絮絮叨叨地歌功颂德，他身畔的床垫不耐烦地动了一动。

有人正在他身边读诗。那人嗓音低沉，他小心翼翼地，一字一字地读：LOVE, is LOVE, is LOVE, is LOVE，如同牙牙学语的婴儿，消化一个高深的咒语。

他睁开双眼，躺在他身边的Loki就合上了书。他笑意盈盈地看着Thor，就像诗集上记载的任何浪漫都不及他。

“给我讲讲你的美梦，哥哥。”

他温暖的脚趾尖蹭着Thor的腿，在枕头上撑起脸颊，等待一个漫长的故事。

 

2.

Thor确实做了个很长，很长的梦。

梦里他矗立在血与火之间，脚下尸首朝着地平线绵延成山，鲜血汇成溪流，染红苍白的天空。他们的防守线不断后退，人们在惨叫声中倒下，在呐喊声中站起来，又在悄无声息中支离破碎地迎接死亡。Thor站在那尸首堆成的山顶，他手无寸铁，目之所及再也没有可用的武器。过耗的雷神之力使他肌肉发麻，身体忽冷忽热，独眼阵阵剧痛，视野时而清晰，时而又模糊得只剩一片凄厉的血红。

他的朋友和人民，大多早已被那血海吞噬了。仅存的幸存者踩着战友的尸体向前，又成为别人脚下的尸体，像飞蛾扑火，撞上注定的结局，随之燃烧殆尽。

大地在哭泣，天空在悲号。生灵涂炭，连天地都疼痛得扭曲。

雷神站在那儿，他第一次迷茫了。他面向哀鸿遍野，禁不住扪心自问：这是为了什么？为了拯救生来残缺的人类？为了达成守护九界的使命？

是为了别人？还是为了他自己？

下个瞬间，一道绿光闪过。

Loki从堆积成山的尸体里站了起来。

他分明遍体鳞伤，却仿佛世间唯一的光。

 

3.

那道光中，Thor再一次醒来了。

他的脑海中是一片安静的空白，连梦的一丝残响都没有。触手可及的尽是不真实的温暖，Loki就躺在那一片虚幻的舒适中，漫不经心地念诗。

他翻了一页书，读：爱是爱，是爱，是爱，是爱。

读着读着，自己先笑了起来。

“中庭人的诗，”Loki笑得肩膀发颤。“既不完美无缺，也不光明正大的，蝼蚁之爱。”

Thor一头雾水地看着他，实在不明白这有什么好笑，也不明白他弟弟这些糟糕的歪词儿都是从哪儿学来的。有那么一瞬间，他突然以为Loki要哭了，可他草草抹了几下眼睛就离开了床，一边穿裤子一边絮絮叨叨，宣称他会为Thor准备一份中庭最棒的大陆早餐。

于是Thor满怀期待地躺在那儿等他，幸福得脑子都快变成香喷喷的吐司面包。门外飘来的鸡蛋和香肠味儿令他享受得昏昏欲睡，几分钟后钝器落地的巨响猛然惊醒了他。

他跳起来冲进厨房，只见Loki愣愣地站在那儿，左手拿着菜刀，右手血如泉涌。

他难以置信地盯着自己冒血的手指，眼中燃烧着狂热，仿佛那是个神迹而不是区区伤口。在Thor来得及阻止他之前，Loki手起刀落，朝着右手的手掌又割一刀，显然这点小伤还不足以让他痛个痛快。他划得失心疯似地用力，血几乎是一瞬间迸射出来，Thor被他吓得目瞪口呆，一时间连找绷带都忘了，只能下意识地用手去捂他弟弟的伤口。

“瞧啊，哥哥。”他不管不顾地朝Thor举起血淋淋的手掌，笑容夹杂着喜悦和神经质的疯狂，仿佛此刻鲜血和伤口比什么都更能取悦他，“我成功了，成功了，我们成功了——”

他像是陷入了某种病态般，又抓过Thor的手，在他的手指上划下新鲜的伤口。一阵真实的，陌生的伤痛袭击了他。Thor皱起眉头，发现自己的伤口止不住地流血——它们本该在眨眼间愈合的。他印象中从未有过这种新鲜的痛觉，这种旷日持久的，清晰可感的，在神经里激荡出不绝回响的，痛觉。

Loki抬起头，冲着他虚弱地笑了一下，随即像一株濒临枯萎的树木被蛀虫掏空那般轰然倒塌。他的膝盖撞在地上，眼泪混着他们交融的血液，在光洁的地砖上汇成细瘦的溪流。

“如果我们能在这儿过完一生，该有多好啊。”

他无声地哭泣着，额头靠在Thor宽厚的肩膀上。

“就像蝼蚁一样，短暂的，残缺的一生。”

 

4.

他们在自己的小天地里度过了几个荒淫无度的日夜，之后Loki提出了新的要求。

“我想去看看我们的邻居。”他含着Thor的嘴唇说。“隔壁的女主人怀孕了。她叫Wanda，有个脑子不太灵光的丈夫。”

Thor没有追问Loki，为什么他足不出户就能对他们的邻居了如指掌，似乎他弟弟理应知道一切。自从他在这个陌生的世界里醒来，Loki就是他唯一的领路人了。他偶尔会有些Thor难以理解的言行，比如突然在深夜醒来读诗，读得泪流满面，情难自已。幸好上次在厨房是他唯一的一次歇斯底里。Thor头疼地想。只要他不会再突然拿刀砍伤自己，就谢天谢地了。

早饭之后他们去敲开了隔壁的门。邻居家的女主人Wanda笑靥如花地出来迎接他们俩，又招呼她正在院子里锄草的丈夫来给客人沏茶。

“这是我丈夫，”她自豪地抚摸着圆滚滚的肚子，指指正朝他们走过来的金发男人。“他叫Vision——我们很快就要有个孩子了。”

无忧无虑的女人，这是她给Thor留下的第一印象。她看起来那么快乐，就好像世间没有任何事能够摧毁她牢不可破的幸福感。

她有个爱她的丈夫，还会有一个，甚至更多个可爱的孩子——仿佛这就是她对这个世界全部的奢求了。

他们在Wanda家里坐到下午，Thor帮着Vision修剪花园，Loki坚持要留在屋子里陪Wanda聊天。他们交谈的内容Thor听不太清楚，也听不太明白，唯有在他走到厨房换工具的空档，间或偷听到了那么一两句——

“——我想再等等。”

Wanda急切地说。“我想，把这个孩子生下来——求你——”

“我明白。”他听见Loki模糊不清地回答，声音带着某种血淋淋的真诚。“我当然明白。”

 

5.

“你羡慕他们吗，哥哥？”

当天晚上，Loki突然这样问他。

“当然。”Thor回答。“像他们那样的夫妻，不羡慕才奇怪呢。”

“那就，试着爱我一次吧。”

Loki说着，脸却转向了墙。他的声音打在墙壁上，柔和地回响在房间里，亦真亦幻。

“趁着一切还没结束——用你最肮脏，最自私，最具占有欲的情感，爱我一次吧。”

 

6.

可Thor并不完全明白，他所说的“最肮脏，最自私，最具占有欲的情感”，究竟是什么。

他是阿斯加德的王储，他是神，他享尽世间的荣光，没有人比他更爱Loki，没有人能像他一样对Loki这样的坏家伙予取予求，他不觉得自己还有什么是没给Loki的，也无从明白Loki到底还想从他身上得到什么。

他甚至愿意把漫长的生命都耗在Loki身上，当然再没有什么是不能给他的了。

 

7.

“明天是情人节，我们出去约会吧。”

那之后又过了几天，Loki在早餐桌上挥舞着餐刀，提出了新的无理要求。

“我们可以去逛街，或许看场电影，再吃个饭什么的，就像人间普通情侣那样——出去约会。”

“为什么？”Thor不假思索地问。

Loki暧昧不清地笑了：“你就不想找找普通人的感觉吗，哥哥？”

 

8.

当晚他们去了最繁华的街区约会，美其名曰，寻找普通人的感觉。

Loki变成了女性的身体——Thor不懂他为什么非得这么干不可，一开始他被这个突如其来的妹妹吓得目瞪口呆，但走出了门他就发现，似乎这样确实更方便他正大光明地牵着Loki的手，或是在想亲吻他的时候为所欲为。

他只是想牵个手，但Loki热情洋溢地抱住了他的胳膊。

“我只是在学他们。”她无辜地吐了吐舌头。

他们走过华灯初上的街道，像街头随处可见的小情侣那样嬉笑打闹，牵着的手却一直都没松开。

经过某家珠宝店时Loki忽然停下了脚步，她漂亮的绿眼睛黏在了橱窗里的一串绿宝石项链上。

“我想要那个，哥哥。”她说，指着黑色天鹅绒上熠熠生辉的宝石。“它很漂亮。”

“是很漂亮。”Thor点点头。“衬你的眼睛。”

“那就买给我吧。”她得寸进尺，“你总得送我情人节礼物的，不是吗？”

“可我没有钱啊。”

Loki抬起手，指了指他的裤兜。

“你有。”她说。“摸摸你的口袋就有了。”

Thor困惑地照她说的做了，随即惊讶地摸出了一叠绝不可能存在的美元。

“你瞧，”Loki俏皮地冲他眨眨眼睛，仿佛一切仍然在她掌控之中。“我说中了吧。”

 

9.

Thor气鼓鼓地站在街角吃着冰激凌，盯着不远处和陌生男人谈笑风生的Loki。

他替Loki买下了那串绿宝石项链，用他自己都不知道什么时候飞到了他口袋里的那笔横财。收到礼物的Loki喜出望外，她戴上那条项链，一高兴还顺手买了冰激凌——当然没有Thor的份。

直到这儿一切都还算正常，就算Thor没有冰激凌，他还可以吃Loki的。不正常的事发生在下一个街角：某个身披红斗篷的男人站在整条街最昏暗的那盏路灯下，而他几乎是立刻就吸引了Loki的全部注意力。

“等我一下。”

他妹妹把冰激凌塞到他手里，头也不回地朝那个男人走了过去。Thor悻悻地吃着她的冰激凌，同时感到一种陌生的，让他有些许排斥的负面情绪自心底滋生出来，他难以名状。

“他是什么人？”

Loki回来的时候Thor困惑地问。在这个世界，他确实还不太习惯Loki跟他之外的人说话。“你跟他说了些什么？”

“Strange博士。”她若无其事地回答，“一个朋友。”

“……我不怎么喜欢你跟他说话。”

Thor惊讶于自己脱口而出，可Loki有那么一瞬间，看起来比他更惊讶。

“天哪，我的哥哥，”

她喜不自胜地抱住Thor，一下一下亲吻他的额头。

“这就是，人类的爱呀。”

 

10.

第二天清晨，他发现Loki近在咫尺的光裸后背上，多出了几道骇人的狰狞伤疤。

Thor的心脏疼得一怔，禁不住伸手去碰，记忆便排山倒海地向他涌来。

 

11.

——他活在一个，很漫长的梦里。

——绵延成山的尸体，汇成溪流的鲜血。

——赤红的天空，扭曲的大地。

——一道绿色的光。

 

12.

令他深感意外的是，他心里竟然丝毫没有怪罪Loki，让他在战场上成了一个逃兵。

也许在最后的最后，我终于学会人类的爱了。

Thor自嘲地想。

 

13.

在那个冰激凌和糖果味儿的绿宝石之夜后，Loki就以令Thor匪夷所思的速度变得越来越虚弱。

他的身上开始接连不断地出现新的伤痕，会突然因为疼痛而蜷缩在地上抽搐大叫，会因为承受不来剧痛而歇斯底里地大哭不止，尽管Thor从来都没有试图伤害过他。他像是被一股Thor看不见的压倒性力量欺压了，虐待了，而Thor对此无能为力。

“哥哥——”新的疼痛袭来，他伏在Thor怀里僵硬发抖，声音哽咽。“快结束吧，都结束吧，我受不了了——”

“没事了，都会结束的。”Thor抱着他，拍着他的后背，几乎像他们小时候那样。“很快就都结束了。”

如果他尚未找回记忆，或许会因为这个而手足无措。但此时他平静得不可思议，除了Loki的疼痛同样会刺痛他之外，他几乎视死如归。

过了几个小时，Loki终于在他怀里睡着了。

Thor抚摸着弟弟的头发，望着落地窗外的蓝色天空褪成诡异的暗红。

 

14.

Thor本以为，自己再不会因为Loki之外的人心痛，但他料错了。

某个凌晨他被一声凄厉的惨叫惊醒，他跑出房间，发现他们的好邻居Wanda，跪在她和Vision的小花园里，而之前他们还去做过客的，那间温暖的石头房子，已然化为废墟。

“还给我——”

那个曾经幸福得不可摧毁的女人，正对着一片虚空撕心裂肺地哭号。

“还给我啊——！！！！！”

那一刻，他的心脏竟然又刺痛了起来。

天际开始崩塌。

 

15.

Thor急匆匆地跑回他们的房间。天花板已经摇摇欲坠，窗外的一小片天空彻底变成了血红色。

“醒一醒，Loki。”

他推搡着几乎沉睡不醒的弟弟。“我们得赶紧走——”

Loki躺在那儿，一动也不动。不管Thor再怎么摇晃，他也不打算再醒来了。Thor只得用被子裹住他抱起来，丢进副驾驶座，转转钥匙，启动了他们的雪佛兰。

构成这个虚假世界的一切元素，正在不可逆转地崩坏。Thor将车子开了出去，后视镜里的天空被大地撕出黑色的裂口，形状诡异的血色云彩在天际飞速流动，高楼大厦顺着地平线的一侧开始倾颓，像被拨动的多米诺骨牌一样一发不可收拾，宛如人间最可怖的世界末日。

这由三位魔法师共同建造的虚拟空间，随着魔法师的力量被削弱，马上就将不复存在了。如果连这片土地也彻底灰飞烟灭——

复仇者们将全军覆没。

“坚持住，Loki。”他对着Loki喊话，不知是说给他听还是说给自己听。“一切都会好起来的。”

他的话突然让Loki动了动身体：“停车，哥哥。”

“我不，”Thor坚持。“如果我停下来，我们会失去最后的转机。”

“我叫你停车。”Loki比他更坚持。“Strange还活着，我们不会有事的——暂时。”

他语气里的说服力让Thor踩了刹车，惯性让Loki彻底倒在了他身上。他们停在路中央，坍塌和崩坏还在继续，但他们身边的土地确实完好无损，仿佛他们正在受神庇佑的宇宙中心。

“对不起，哥哥。”Loki惨白地看着他。Thor突然想起，这场景似乎也在从前的他们身上发生过。“我不想让你做个逃兵，我一样不想冒这个险，但这是我们唯一的机会。”

他又在撒谎了。Thor皱起眉头，用指节擦掉他又要冒出来的眼泪。

“恨我吧，如果这能让你好受点的话。”Loki发出一声微弱的叹息。“反正我马上就要死了。”

“不，弟弟。”

Thor俯下身，亲吻他的额头。

“这一次，你做得很好。”

他一字一句，清清楚楚地说道。

“我为你骄傲。我们都为你骄傲。”

Loki的眼睛瞪大了。

他的表情让Thor一阵愧疚。

早在彩虹桥上，就该有人对他说这样一句话，那样他就不至于在宇宙中流落数年；或是在黑暗世界，他也早该对他说这样一句话，那样他们就不用错过那么多的好时光；可结果呢，他们拖到现在，拖到真正的死亡迫在眉睫，他才终于把这句话说出了口。

“……我不想死。”

Loki抓着他脏兮兮的袖子，说出了一句他最没想到会从Loki口中说出来的话。

起初那还只是个小小的，嗫嚅着的心愿，但Loki自己仿佛都吃了一惊，于是他的愿望开始变得迫切而声势浩大，他又开始哭了，而这一次跟过去的任何一次都不一样。

“哥哥，我不想死。”他搂着Thor的脖子，滚烫的眼泪尽数灌进他的衣领里。“对不起，哥哥，我以为这一切都没救了，曾经多少次我觉得自己死了也无所谓，可是我现在突然不想死了，我自私，但我爱你，救救我，我还不想死——”

“你不会死的。”Thor吻他一切能被他吻到的地方。“你死了，我也活不成。”

他本想说的是，“这个世界是属于你的，如果你死了，这个世界的我也会随之消失”。可事实上，他的心跳正在传达另外一个，更加清晰，更加感性，更加壮烈庞大的信息：

——如果你死了，我也无路苟活。

“拿着这个，哥哥。”

Loki艰难地喘了一口气，从口袋里摸出一个亮闪闪的小玩意，塞进了Thor手里。

“拿着它——交给那个还活着的魔法师——”

他终究没能说完这句话。

Thor看着Loki在他怀里闭上了眼睛。

这是真正的死亡来临的前兆，而雷神的手心里攥着他送给妹妹的绿宝石项链，坐在他们末日中心的小破车里，看着整个世界倾然崩落，无悲无喜，无怒无嗔。

 

16.

“人类是残缺不全的，他们自私，他们不完美——可那又怎么样呢？”

他回到了血红色的战场上。他几乎是唯一一个活着的生命了。

“人类的幸福，只能由人类自己来定义，再傲慢的神，也不过只能旁观。”

然后他看见了浑身沾满鲜血的Strange。

“我尊敬，热爱这样的人类——”

他使出全身之力，将宝石抛向他的战友。

“——并愿意献出我强大的肉身，献出我永生的灵魂，以这残破之躯，像人类一样战斗。”

莹绿色的宝石在空中划出弧线。

“你总得送我情人节礼物的，不是吗？”

那颜色，很像Loki的眼睛——确实很衬他。

“哥哥，我不想死。”

Loki。

“——这就是，人类的爱呀。”

恍惚间，雷神得到了一个来自云端的吻。

 

17.

新的世界，在这个吻中重启。

 

18.

Thor在满足的虚无感中醒来。

Loki在嘈杂的新闻声中为他念诗：爱是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱。

爱是爱，是爱。

是爱。

他一边念一边笑，把书扔到了一边去，仿佛他有更好的故事要说了。

“让我给你讲讲我的梦，哥哥——”

Loki兴奋地打开了话匣子，顺手把一个小东西塞进了Thor手心。

——那是一条绿宝石项链。

某个遥远的，已经不复存在的虚构空间中，他们唯一的真实。

Thor扭过头去，亲吻他调皮的嘴唇。

——美梦的结局，早已揭晓了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *标题和基妹念的诗，取自林聚聚16年托尼奖颁奖典礼上献给奥兰多恐袭受害者的十四行诗：
> 
> “我们经历了那些仇恨和恐惧看似不可抵挡的时候。
> 
> 人生起落、绝望中的星光，让我们铭记唯有希望与爱会永存。
> 
> 爱是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱、是爱，
> 
> 是无法被抹杀或扫除的。”（翻译摘自纽约侨报网）
> 
>  
> 
> 后记一点可有可无的啰嗦：
> 
> 准确来说这是篇大纲文……这个故事我从复联3预告刚出来那会儿就开始想，本打算年底开个中篇坑，但考虑到结局之前可能都会有点虐，不是很适合岁末年初的时候发出来，生怕影响各位姑娘们过节的心情，于是先开了仙人跳那个坑——但无论我写什么，这个故事总是在我脑子里怒刷存在，不写写它我也很难集中精力去构思其他的，于是在今年之内就先给了它一个这样比较草率，但毕竟完成了的交代。最近一直在不停地尝试各种风格，这篇是我自己很喜欢的一个文艺片（？）风格，希望大家也能喜欢！！！
> 
> 写得有点放飞，担心朋友们看不懂，这里自己马一个梗概：
> 
> 复联成员在无限之战的战场上死伤惨重所剩无几，Loki卧底从灭霸手里偷换了时间宝石，但时间宝石必须要交到神秘博士手上才能发挥作用，所以三个法师联手打造了这个大家都是凡人的平行世界，以拖延现实世界的时间。（被传送到平行世界的存活成员只有锤基Wanda和神秘博士，Wanda的幻视是她自己造出来的幻觉）由于平行世界可能处于灭霸的监视下，Loki用一个复杂的办法暗度陈仓将宝石换成了珠宝店里的项链，几经周折送到Thor手上，Thor又将宝石送到了神秘博士手上，从而达成世界重启。
> 
> 在这个平行世界里，Loki和Wanda都是有私心的人。Wanda是想要像普通人一样拥有家庭和孩子，而Loki是希望Thor能像凡人一样爱他。人类的爱有私心，有占有欲，有嫉妒，掺杂着各种不完美的情感，而这些情感已经在Loki对Thor的爱中体现得淋漓尽致。
> 
> 此前Thor对Loki的爱是予取予求的神之爱，他对Loki的无私让Loki感到他们之间的爱不是对等的，不是相互理解的，而Loki在他认为的死期来到之前最后一个愿望，是从Thor身上得到和他对等的爱——人类不完美的爱，充满嫉妒和占有欲的爱。（这部分之后会展开了写
> 
> 在回到战场之前，Thor终于理解了人类的“爱”存在的方式：人类的爱和他们自己一样残缺不全，但这样愚蠢的人类，也永远都不会放弃希望，去追求真正的“完美”。Thor接受了自己身上“人性”的一部分，只有这一次，他愿意像人类一样去战斗。
> 
> 写了这么多的解释真的很不好意思，已经讲故事失格了……只是这边篇幅所限实在没有办法补全所有的故事逻辑和动机漏洞，之后一定一定会写一个很丰满的版本出来的！
> 
> 明年先完结隔壁仙人跳，然后这篇会展开写，至少6-7万的长度吧。
> 
> 因为这篇是个我个人觉得很好很好的结局了，所以拿来当新年贺文腰杆也很硬XD
> 
> 而且今年最后一篇是这个，我自己也很开心！！！！很圆满！！！！！
> 
> 大家新年快乐啦！！！！2018年也要做个幸福开心的人享受人生呀！！！


End file.
